The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of fabricating the same and a lighting system having the same.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of semiconductor devices for converting electrical energy into light. Such an LED has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and environment friendly requirement compared to the related art light source such as a phosphor lamp and an incandescent bulb. Many studies are being in progress in order to replace the existing light sources with LEDs. Also, the LEDs are being increasingly used as light sources for lighting devices, such as various lamps, liquid crystal display devices, electric signboards, and streetlamps used indoors and outdoors.